Elder scrolls: The Daedric King
by fictionfan jj
Summary: 20 years after the defeat of Lord Dagon, The Empire is still in search of the next emperor but is the Septim line really dead? Without an Emperor how will Tamriel handle its biggest threat yet? Rated T... it could get pretty violent and gory


Blackness was everything that lay waste around the shadowed figure. No sky, no fields, no water, no beauty. Not even a horizon to see into… everything appeared dormant as if life itself had been drained from here, leaving this baron waste of nothingness. Was this the end of an era, the closing moments of an age now past? Had life once flourished and grew in this now décolleté graveyard?

No this wasn't the end… in natural fact this was the beginning; it was to be an Empire like no other, a god like starting ground that would rip through the fabrics of Nirn, rip through the fabrics of everything. Not even the Nine would be safe from this over powering realm. Its blackness truly was empty, yet the bellowing churns in the distance craved nourishment. The essence of this hollow play ground felt true hunger, as its master did. And with this combined starvation would come the rise of something new, something omnipotent and powerful.

The dark figure seemed like time itself was useless, its life force a black light existing through the equally dim reality. It was waiting for the right moment, for the arrival of the enemy. The portal would stay open for a little longer; mere minutes to be precise, but this was all the time needed. She would come; she was the only one that cared… the only "Good" Daedric lord. She would not want anything truly dark to come into existence, something that would challenge her might. Her only change would be to come and end the evil before it fully emerged on Nirn… on the face of the galaxy.

Through the blackness came a flood, a white mist leaking out the cracks of existence. Slowly creating a collected sphere of smoke almost looking like a solid Florissant orb, quite a contrast to the dead surroundings. In a moment of this coming to form the ball slowly dimmed, revealing a feminine figure within. This was her, Azura the Daedric lord of dusk and dawn. The one that would try to stop this flourishing evil before it could fully grow.

As the Daedra came further into view her unique features stood out amongst the dark. She harbored a river of soft fur like hair that shone in a beautiful texture of gentle blue, complemented with a braided reef resting softly against her inviting brows. The cloth the seemingly young looking woman wore was quite revealing. A long shadow like silken robe tied perfectly around her waist, held together with a solid rich gold band. This looked some what like a skirt only more rich and mysterious to the eye.

Azura began to focus her attention towards the essence of evil that stalked her every movement with great anticipation. Giving a smile she waved her head of feathery hair to one side before finally opening her mystifying mouth to speak.

"Intrigued? You should be, this is embodiment of a Daedric lord you see before you… this is manifestation of your last glance."

The words drenched out through Azura's rich mouth, cutting through the air around them and reaching the ears of the mystic being. He listened carefully to the princes threats, fully aware of her capability yet still he wanted more from her. He wanted to see the ability of "the mother of the rose" as she was so formally known. He wanted to feel the twilight of her moon lit kiss… the true nature of her amazing Daedric powers. To do this however strings would have to be pulled, tugged and cut. Warding ones patience thin was an art and took such mothering precision. And the test subject for this experiment would be the Daedra in front. Once her hatred was released in combat she would be exactly in the position the entity desired her, this would be an interesting show of events indeed.

"Azura… how I have looked forward to our meeting, you look beautiful in this shade of blackness." The voice of complete and utter despair had to admire such beauty once in a while as it wasn't every day one saw a "female" in this shade of deviance. "Of course I shouldn't complement you for your attractiveness, after all Daedra are not affiliated with sex. You appear as a mortal woman yet you harbor the title Prince… truly shameful indeed."

The efforts of taunting were taking effect as the "woman" began to grow in anger. Her once soft face baring a striking resemblance to an angered Orc; the reef that settled on her brows now fell lop sided as her soft skin became like stone. Azura was infuriated by this comment, she felt disgusted that a mere essence could talk of beauty and sex whilst it existed as a bare mockery of life. This was going one step to far as rage truly was in the form of power.

"How dare you, such words against me will not be tolerated. I am the lady of Twilight, and you are nothing more than a fierce tongued rat. As I turned the Dunmer's skin to ash I shall turn your essence to stone!"

Placing out both of her soft yet deadly hands, the lady of the rose began to wined Magicka round her fingers, calling on the power of Twilight and her soul to ignite a black yet deadly spark that danced round the palms of her hands. This shade like spark fed upon the prince's essence, feeding off of her glorious energy supply and growing in power. Within seconds the electricity grew around her body, surging through every energy well that supplied her being until finally the blast was prepared.

Within a single push of the Daedra's over powering might the lightning dispersed from her inviting finger tips and sizzled through the blank hollow matter until finally it reached its target. The blank being screamed out as the mystifying energies scattered through his molecules, reaching into his soul and burning it to ashes. Within a moment the glow that made up his terrifying being dispatched and slowly dismissed into an all too familiar hollow darkness.

The fight had seemed to end before it had begun and Azura turned to take her leave, seeming victorious and proud that peace could live on. The Empire could now fully recover from its defense against lord Dagon and grow to strength once more. And the aging Daedric lord? She could go back to what she did best, watching over her loyal followers of the mortal realm and taking care of the Daedra under her command.

Not all was what it seemed however as a loud, screeching below let leave as the surrounding blackness began to contract. Its very essence now looking like a rapid heart beat as appearing walls suddenly began to close in. Something wasn't right, this realm was becoming somewhat of a cell… but how? The mockery to life was gone, dead! Unless…

"Hahahaha… the first shot was free my lady, you do know what they say don't you?" The face of the terrified Daedric lord froze, as did the rest of her body, this wasn't possible… she was a god. A powerful shot like that would end any mortal instantly; this thing must have been something more than that. "They say a Daedra cannot die… and ironically I am Daedric like you. To be more precise I am a Daedric Prince!" As the fear set into the never before suffocated heart of Azura, the walls around her became tight and enclosed, she wasn't going to die… a much worse fate would be in store for her…


End file.
